


Under African Skies: One Year Later

by Namaenai



Series: Travel is WayHaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, What does a tour guide do when she can't travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: “It isn’t looking promising that travel will resume anytime soon. Our tour partners are doing their best to work with us, but even the few countries that remain open to travel seem to be getting ready to close their borders.”“I get the sense there is something more,” the older man said gently.Nicole looked up then into kind eyes. Nedley always seemed to know when something was on her mind.“You could come back to Purgatory. I have a guest room you could use as you figure things out.”“I will talk to Waverly about it. Thank you.”***Just a mostly fluffy one-shot exploring how the couple that met on safari are doing since returning home.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Travel is WayHaught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166531
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Under African Skies: One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Although I posted Under African Skies over the summer, it took place in February, at the height of the wildebeest migration in Tanzania (which is when I was there). It also was just a few weeks before *gestures around at the world*.
> 
> I had hoped to send WayHaught off on other trips but, well, we all know what happened with the travel industry. So I got to wondering what this AU's Nicole was doing if she couldn't travel. A conversation with [outsidemynorm15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidemynorm15/pseuds/outsidemynorm15) and one with [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) about that got me thinking. This is the result of those two conversations.
> 
> Thanks to both of them for their suggestions and light beta work. Danacas1101 fixed a bunch of commas and missing punctuation in my first draft, but any remaining mistakes are mine.

Waverly woke to the early morning sun streaming through her window. She stretched her arms above her, as she blinked away the sleep. Looking out the window, she could see fresh snow was falling. Inside, the room was warm and cozy as Waverly snuggled under her four blankets plus a bonus blanket.

As she stretched again and reached toward the other side of the bed, she felt an emptiness. Nicole’s side of the bed felt cold, as if she had been up for a while. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Nicole was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t unusual that Nicole would be the first to wake. Still, it was the weekend and neither had to work, so Waverly had been looking forward to a lazy morning snuggled in bed. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was that had drawn the older woman out of bed so early.

Waverly scooted up toward the headboard and stretched again before lazily getting out of bed, careful not to disturb the fluffy orange cat that slept a short distance away. She pulled on her thick robe and fluffy slippers and went into the restroom to wash up and brush her teeth. There was still no sign of Nicole when she emerged, so she made her way downstairs.

About halfway down the stairs, the smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of movement in the kitchen reached her. _Is Nicole making breakfast?_ She slipped quietly down the stairs and stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend at the stove, lost in her own world.

“Smells good.”

Waverly stepped up behind the taller woman and slipped her arms around her. She rested her head against Nicole’s back and just enjoyed the closeness for a moment.

“Morning, baby,” Nicole said.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. Nicole leaned down to kiss her.

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed...”

Waverly found the pouty look on her girlfriend’s face adorable. She constantly found herself wondering how she had been so lucky to find such a kind, considerate, loving, and absolutely-sexy-as-hell woman to share her life with, even if she had to go halfway around the world to do it. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole’s pouting lips.

“Aw, baby. That’s sweet. I can go back upstairs if you prefer. But I also don’t mind eating down here. What are you making?”

Waverly tried to peek around her to the stove.

“Nope. You already spoiled the first surprise. So why don’t you just sit at the table, and I’ll serve this up?”

As soon as Waverly sat down, Nicole placed her favorite teapot and mug in front of her. A small bud vase with a single red rose followed, both earning a smile from the younger woman. Finally, Nicole put plates in front of each of their spots on the table.

“Aww, you made heart-shaped pancakes?” Waverly asked, looking up at Nicole, eyes glimmering with love.

“With fresh strawberries. Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” Nicole said as she leaned down to kiss her. “Our first together.”

“Technically, it’s kind of our second.”

“Yeah, but weren’t together, together yet,” Nicole chuckled. “I have something for you.”

Nicole slid a small, flat box across the table. Waverly smiled at her, the smile grew as she opened the box to reveal its contents. Inside was a necklace with a tree of life pendant handcrafted from twisted brass wires. Each of the tree’s branches were decorated with small chips of different crystals. Waverly gasped.

“Baby, this is amazing. Is this from that shop in Kigali?”

Nicole blushed and ducked her head. “I knew even back then that there was something special between us,” she said softly. “So, I saved it and, well this seemed to be a good occasion.”

“I have something for you, too,” Waverly said. “I’ll be right back.”

She hurried out of the room and ran upstairs. She pulled a similar box from the back of one of her desk drawers and opened it. With a smile, she went back down to the kitchen where Nicole was waiting for her.

“Is this…” Nicole started as she opened the box.

“From the same store, yeah. I saw you looking at it and…”

Nicole pulled Waverly into her lap and wrapped her arms around her as she pulled her in for a kiss.

As they separated, they leaned into each other and sat in a comfortable silence as their thoughts drifted back to their year together… 

***

_Late Last February_

“Thanks for driving me home, baby,” Waverly said as they neared the Homestead. “You really didn’t have to drive all this way.”

“I wanted to,” Nicole said, glancing over with a smile. “Better than you having to take the bus in this weather.”

Snow had been falling most of the day and roads were a bit slick and icy. But the roads were no match for the all-wheel-drive of Nicole’s Subraru Outback. As they drove into Purgatory, the falling snow reflected the car’s headlights, resembling the Millennium Falcon flying through hyperspace.

“Much better,” the brunette agreed with a smile. “Just turn into the driveway ahead.”

Waverly pointed toward a large property a short distance away. Beyond a timber archway, a house and barn stood with nothing but land around it. There were no other homes or buildings within sight. The land around was covered with a thick blanket of snow. A line of evergreen trees stood a short distance behind the house, bare deciduous trees dotted the property here and there. Further off, beyond a snow-covered field, was another grove of evergreen trees. Snow-capped mountains filled the horizon beyond.

“You live way out here?” Nicole breathed.

“Ummm…” Waverly hesitated. “Yeah.”

_Was it a bad idea to bring Nicole out here? What if this changes her impression of me?_

“This is amazing, Waves!”

A broad smile creased Waverly’s lips as she answered, her voice full of pride. “It was pretty rundown when Wynonna and I moved back here. We’ve done a lot of work.”

Nicole’s eyes were still wide as she turned onto the wooden bridge across what appeared to be a small gully or streambed before passing under the Homestead’s aged timber archway with the Earp name emblazoned on a wooden plank fastened to the top. The Subaru’s tires crunched on the gravel driveway as she approached the house.

They had barely parked when the front door of the Homestead flew open. A brunette in tight jeans and a leather jacket stepped out onto the porch. She leaned against a support beam with her arms crossed and a rather large revolver held in her hand. Her gaze was directed squarely at Nicole.

The tour guide gulped. “Ummm, Waves? Your sister isn’t going to shoot me, is she?”

“I’m going to kill her,” the younger woman growled under her breath.

Without waiting for Nicole, Waverly threw open her door and stormed toward her sister. 

“What the fuck, Wynonna?” the younger Earp yelled.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, baby girl. I was just kidding. Peacemaker isn’t even loaded, look.”

She released the cylinder to show there were no bullets.

“Not funny, Wy,” Waverly huffed. “Especially considering we stopped for food on the way. And it was Nicole’s idea. From your favorite Chinese place, no less.”

“You finally picked a good one, Waves. I think I love her already.”

Nicole walked up just then carrying Waverly’s heavy duffel and backpack, along with a large bag of food.

“I still need to grab my backpack, but I didn’t want the food to sit outside. Just show me where to put all this.” She extended a hand toward Wynonna and continued, “You must be Wynonna. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Wynonna shook her hand and then took the food bag from her.

“Nice to finally meet you, Red Haught. Thanks for this. Where’s your food?”

Nicole’s eyes went wide as she looked back and forth between Waverly and her sister.

“Ignore her, Nicole. Hold on. I’ll go grab your backpack and then I’ll show you to my room.”

Snow was expected overnight, so Waverly had convinced the older woman to stay for the night rather than driving back to the city alone. Waverly hurried out to the car and grabbed Nicole’s backpack from the still open trunk, closing it behind her. She then took Nicole’s hand and led her inside.

“You two better not get distracted upstairs,” Wynonna called from the kitchen. “I will not be responsible if the food is gone by the time you get back.”

“Sorry about her,” Waverly muttered. “She can be an acquired taste.”

***

_April_

Nicole hung up the phone and sighed. She sat with her head in her hands, a headache forming.

“What’s wrong, Haught?” Nedley asked from his desk.

It was the second month with restrictions on international travel and it didn’t look like things would be changing anytime soon. The pair had been spending much of their time the last several weeks in contact with their clients and the tour companies they had bookings with. Two tours had already been canceled and they were in the process of canceling more.

“It isn’t looking promising that travel will resume anytime soon. Our tour partners are doing their best to work with us, but even the few countries that remain open to travel seem to be getting ready to close their borders.”

“I get the sense there is something more,” the older man said gently.

Nicole looked up then into kind eyes. Nedley always seemed to know when something was on her mind.

“The lease here is up after next month. With so much uncertainty, I question whether it is worth keeping the office. But…”

Left unsaid was that Nicole’s apartment was above their agency and the leases were interrelated. If she gave up the small storefront office space, she would have to give up her apartment, too. What would she do then?

Nedley walked over and leaned against Nicole’s desk. He looked at her with a kind, fatherly expression. The truth is, he was as close to a father as she had.

“Well,” he began. “That makes my decision easier. I have been contemplating full retirement. I’m ready to head back to Purgatory and spend my free time fishing. To spend part of my winters in warmer climates.”

Nicole looked up at him. “That’s great. I appreciate all you have done in helping to build this business but…”

“I wasn’t done,” he interrupted.

“I am so proud of everything you have done here, kid. And you know as well as me that this is a business that you can run from anywhere. You don’t need to have all this.” He gestured around. “All you really need is a phone and the internet and a way to get yourself to the airport.”

“That’s true. I could find a different apartment,” Nicole mused.

“You also could come back to Purgatory. I have a guest room you could use as you figure things out.”

Nicole looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of gratitude.

“I—I couldn’t ask that.”

“You didn’t. I offered. And I don’t suspect you will be using the room much, or even for very long, what with all the time you and Waverly already spend together.”

He gave her a knowing look, causing a blush to dust her cheeks. She had to admit, he was right. She and Waverly were spending a lot of time going back and forth between Purgatory and the Big City, depending on when each had days off. Waverly was still working at Shorty’s as she took more classes online and tried to figure out her next steps. Maybe it did make sense to find a place in Purgatory. The cost of living was certainly cheaper, and she didn’t really have much keeping her in the city other than Nedley and her business.

“I will talk to Waverly about it. Thank you.”

***

“What’s wrong, baby?” Waverly asked as she slid closer to Nicole on the couch and snuggled into her.

The tour operator had been giving a lot of thought to Nedley’s suggestions over the last few days but hadn’t yet broached it with her girlfriend. It was still early in their relationship and she wasn’t sure how the younger woman would respond to the idea of her moving to Purgatory. Would she think it was too soon? Stifling? It wasn’t like she was suggesting they move in together, but still.

“My lease is up on the office and my apartment soon. I—I’m thinking of giving them up.”

“Why?” Waverly’s voice quivered a little.

Nicole sighed as she looked around her apartment, taking it in.

“With all that is going on in the world, I don’t really have any new income coming right now. Nedley decided he will finally retire and move back to Purgatory. He said he wants to spend his free time fishing.”

Waverly laughed. “He’s been talking about that for as long as I have known him. So, you don’t need the office space if it’s just you, right?”

Nicole smiled at her perceptive girlfriend. Of course, she would understand that part. She nodded.

“You know,” Waverly started. “Your business can be run from anywhere. And, well, the cost of living in Purgatory is much cheaper…”

Nicole adjusted her position on the couch she could look into Waverly’s eyes. Her own were wide, which caused the younger woman to blush.

“I mean, it’s just…” Waverly stammered. “You know, the apartment over Shorty’s is empty right now and…”

Nicole lunged toward her and kissed her.

“What was that for?” Waverly asked with a laugh as they pulled apart. “Not that I mind one bit, of course.”

“Nedley suggested the exact same thing,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “Not the apartment part, but he offered me his guest room. I was just worried you might think it was too much, too soon for me to move to Purgatory.”

“It’s not like we’re moving in with each other… yet,” Waverly said with a wink. “But, as much as I love Nedley, I think the apartment is a much better idea. It’s… more private.”

Before Nicole had a chance to continue the conversation, Waverly leaned forward and joined their lips. Her movement pushed the taller woman back onto the couch as her hands roamed underneath her shirt. Nicole pushed back, sitting up with Waverly ending up on her lap. The smaller woman gasped as Nicole stood from the couch, barely breaking the kiss, as she carried her to the bedroom.

***

They laid together later that evening, bodies intertwined, as they basked in each other’s presence. Hands traced gently up and down each other’s body, just maintaining contact. It never ceased to amaze Nicole how much her life had changed in such a short time. She looked into the eyes of the woman beside her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled. Waverly smiled back.

“What are you thinking?” the redhead asked. “I can practically see the wheels turning in your head.”

“Maybe you can start a blog and expand your newsletter,” Waverly mused. “I know you send periodic updates out to your clients but, baby, the last one was kind of depressing. You can jazz it up, keep them excited about travel so they are raring to go when the world reopens.”

“I dunno…”

“You can call it ‘Haught Topics,’” she said, gesturing with her free hand on each word as if miming a marquee.

Waverly smiled exuberantly as she waited for her girlfriend to respond. Gradually, a smile crossed the woman’s face, the dimples Waverly so loved making an appearance.

“I have a better idea,” Nicole started. “ _We_ can start a blog and newsletter. You can help write for it. You have so many facts in that big, beautiful brain of yours that I bet you could just write it all from memory.”

A blush dusted Waverly’s cheeks as she diverted her gaze momentarily.

“Fiiine. But we’re still calling it ‘Haught Topics.’ That’s non-negotiable if you want my help.”

Nicole laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you really think your Aunt Gus will let me use the apartment?”

“She might want you to help around the bar in exchange, but I can be very persuasive,” Waverly said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I can attest to that.” Nicole winked.

***

_Summer_

Waverly watched from the kitchen window as Gus approached Nicole as she worked at the grill. She had made the move to Purgatory a few weeks earlier and was settling into her new life, including weekend family dinners with the Earp sisters and Gus. 

Nicole had moved into the apartment above Shorty’s — Gus had been quick to agree when Waverly asked — but she spent as many nights at the Earp homestead as she spent there. And when Nicole wasn’t at the Homestead, Waverly was usually with her at the apartment.

In exchange for the apartment, Nicole was helping Gus around Shorty’s. They had set up an outdoor dining area in the parking lot and offered food delivery. The redhead was quick to lend a hand however Gus needed. Since returning to Purgatory, Nedley had become a regular at happy hour. He and Nicole spoke frequently and even went fishing together from time to time.

To Waverly’s delight, Nicole and Wynonna had started to bond and even become friends. Soon after Nicole had moved into the apartment, Wynonna insisted she get to know her sister’s girlfriend, although her phrasing was much less elegant. Waverly still had no idea what happened that night, but the next morning when she went to open Shorty’s, she found both women passed out on the pool table. They had been tight ever since.

“Nicole, I’d like to ask you a favor,” Gus began.

“What can I do for you, Gus?”

“With all that is going on with this virus, and restrictions on serving customers at Shorty’s, I am thinking of doing some renovations on the bar. It could use a facelift, and this seems as good a time as any.”

“I’m happy to help however I can. I did some construction work when I was younger, so just tell me what you need.”

Gus laughed. “I was going to ask if you could just supervise the work — one of our regulars is a contractor and he and some of the local boys are going to do the work — but if you want to roll up your sleeves and help, well I am sure they can use another hand.”

“Whatever you need, Gus.”

***

Waverly walked out of Shorty’s to serve drinks in the temporary outdoor seating area. The contractor Gus hired was hard at work preparing to turn the temporary outdoor seating into a full patio. Materials were stacked to the side of the building and the contractor’s crew, under the supervision and assistance of a certain redhead, were hard at work preparing to install the structure early the next morning, before the bar opened. Sure, it would reduce their available parking, but it would allow their customers to enjoy the summers outside.

As she glanced over toward the work area, a shock of red hair caught her attention. Nicole was bent over a workbench that had been set up, drilling holes or something — Waverly couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing from the distance, nor did she care. All the younger woman really noticed was that her girlfriend was in a tight tank top that gave her a perfect view of the toned arms and shoulders that were frequently covered. Her summer-tanned skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat as she worked in the summer heat. Her long hair was put up in a French braid to keep it safely out of the way and a white Stetson sat on her head, keeping the sun from her eyes.

Waverly felt her brain short-circuit. She was transfixed by the sight of the woman in front of her. She had seen Nicole in any number of different outfits, and even nothing at all, but the sight of her looking like THAT was doing things to her. A part of Waverly wondered if she could just pull her girlfriend up the stairs to her apartment and…

As if she felt the eyes on her, Nicole looked up from the workbench and turned toward her. She was wearing safety goggles and a fabric mask that Waverly had made for her. The redhead pulled a cloth from her back pocket and wiped the sweat from her brow as she smiled. The younger woman couldn’t see the dimples that she knew were under the mask, but her girlfriend’s smile reached her eyes. Waverly raised her index finger, _just a minute_ , and went back inside.

A few moments later, Waverly emerged with a large to-go cup of her homemade ice-cold lemonade. She walked over to her girlfriend.

“Lemonade. You looked _hot_ , Haught,” she said as her eyes traced up and down Nicole’s body.

Nicole blushed and took a long drink of the lemonade. Waverly again found herself staring. That is, until a voice she had managed to avoid the last few months interrupted.

“Waves, can I get a beer?” the familiar voice called from behind them. Waverly didn’t need to turn around to know exactly who that voice belonged to.

“Champ, you are working,” she responded, pointing to the crew.

“C’mon, babe, you know I like to drink a beer while I work.”

Waverly caught the curious look that Nicole gave her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly.

“Champ, is it?” Nicole interjected.

“What’s it to you? Oh, you’re that chick who stole Waverly from me while we were on a break,” he sneered.

“We were broken up, Champ, not on a break. I’m with Nicole now, and I love her. In the words of Taylor Swift, ‘We are never, ever, ever getting back together.’”

“Babe…”

“Don’t ever call me that again, Champ. And, if you don’t want me to tell Aunt Gus that you are drinking on the job, then I’d recommend you get back to work and not bother either of us. Your foreman has a cooler full of water and sports drinks.” Her tone brooked no objection or even a reply.

Champ looked like he was about to respond but thought better of it. With a final glare at Nicole, he turned and went back to work, muttering under his breath as he went.

“And put on your damn mask,” Waverly yelled after him.

Waverly felt Nicole staring at her.

“What?”

“That was…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control of my temper. He just…”

Nicole cut her off pulling down both of their masks and kissing her. “No, baby,” she said as they pulled apart. “That was hot.”

“Not as hot as you look in all this…” she just gestured at Nicole’s body. “Maybe I can take a quick break and we can, you know, go upstairs for a bit?”

Before Nicole could respond, Waverly was hurrying inside to let Gus know she would be taking her break.

***

_Winter_

By the time winter rolled around, Waverly was convinced the pandemic was never going to end. Yet she was happy. Happier than she could ever remember. She had gotten a job teaching an online class at the local college as she continued her studies and she was enjoying it. Nicole had finally moved to the Homestead full-time and things were good between them. Wynonna and Nicole had even proclaimed themselves best friends.

But Nicole was getting increasingly frustrated as her business was, for all intents and purposes, on an indefinite hiatus. She had gotten a good response to her newsletter and blog and, as Waverly was hoping, her clients were excited to travel when travel was possible. But the brunette could tell her girlfriend’s wanderlust was starting to get to her. So she came up with an idea.

“Morning, baby,” she said as Nicole snuggled into her as they laid in bed on Christmas morning. “I have a surprise for you.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, not that. Well, later. But I have something to show you. Get up and let’s have breakfast, first.”

“Close your eyes,” Waverly whispered close to Nicole’s ear as she led her out to the barn later that morning. “No peeking.”

Waverly let go of her for a moment. As she opened the door, a wave of warm air poured out of the barn.

“Waves?”

“Don’t open your eyes yet,” she warned. Waverly led Nicole into the barn and closed the door behind them.

“Okay, now,” she said a few moments later.

Nicole opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the sight around her. A faux grass floor had been laid out across the ground and reed fencing had been put up to wall off the area from the rest of the barn. Tiki torches with their wicks replaced by battery-operated, flickering candles were set up around the space. In the center, a kiddy pool was filled with water. Two lounge chairs were set up nearby with a pair of sunlamps behind them. Large electric heat lamps that looked suspiciously like the ones they had been using on Shorty’s outside patio until the weather became too cold, were hanging from the ceiling, warming the space. In the corner, bamboo fencing fronted the small outdoor bar Nicole had built for Shorty’s patio and thatching had been used to cover the top, turning it into tiki bar. A pitcher of something fruity sat on the bar.

“Waves, what is all this?” Nicole exclaimed.

“You haven’t been able to travel since we got back from Africa and we don’t know when we’ll be able to again. So, I wanted to give you at least a little taste of an escape, even if just for a few hours.”

Waverly shrugged out of her coat and tossed it over a stack of crates tucked behind the reed fencing. She then started removing her clothes, drawing wide eyes from Nicole.

“Waves, what are you doing? Not that I’m complaining…”

“I have my swimsuit on underneath,” Waverly responded with a smile. “I brought yours, too.”

“This is ah-may-zing, baby.”

Nicole pulled her close and kissed her sweetly before gradually deepening the kiss.

“You know,” Waverly husked as they pulled apart. “I got Wynonna to promise she wouldn’t bother us for at least a little while…”

She took her hand and led her to one of the lounge chairs.

***

_Present Day_

“Ugh. You two make _The Notebook_ look bleak,” Wynonna said from the doorway, startling them from their reminiscing.

They both looked up as the bleary-eyed woman shuffled toward the coffee pot.

“Oh, you made pancakes,” the older Earp said as she started to fill her plate.

“Those are for…” Nicole started before a quick glance from Waverly stopped her and she softened. “Yeah, help yourself Wynonna.”

“Thanks,” she responded with a mouthful of pancakes. “Got any bacon or sausage to go with this?”

“What? No.” 

“But you’ll make me some, right Haught Dog?” 

Wynonna looked up with pleading eyes and a pout on her lips. Nicole sighed and glanced over at Waverly, who was watching the pair with a bemused smile. 

“Yeah, sure Wynonna.”

As Nicole got up to make the bacon, she lightly hip-checked the older Earp’s shoulder. Wynonna swatted at her but only succeeded in flinging bits of pancake off the fork that was still in her hand. The redhead rolled her eyes and laughed as the bits of pancake smacked against the wall behind her. 

Waverly glanced between her sister and her girlfriend and smiled. Sure, the world was a bit of a mess right now but she had never been more certain about her own future. Everything she needed was right around her and the last year had been the best she could remember. She was happier than she had ever been and she looked forward to what would come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe it's not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously, I took a lot of liberties with COVID-19 protocols but no one wants to read all about that, anyway. 
> 
> This certainly isn't the end of their story - when I can travel again, I'm sure I'll expand on what these two are up to. In the meantime, I'll keep working on the fantasy story I have been working on. (Alas, my muse is feeling distracted right now, but it's still in progress.)


End file.
